


What's Best For You

by gothvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Inspired by Sanders Sides, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothvirgil/pseuds/gothvirgil
Summary: Requested on tumblr "Logince accidentally confessing they're in love while arguing"





	What's Best For You

It's not uncommon for Logan and Roman to argue. They have completely different viewpoints on certain topics, especially topics concerning Thomas. The arguments never have severe consequences, they always forgive each other at the end of the day and can compromise, but the arguments always get extremely intense and in the heat of the moment they feel as though they despise each other. 

But both know that's not true. In fact the reason they're so passionate is not only because of their separate ideas of what's best for Thomas, it's because they want to make sure that they can do what's best for the other side. Roman wants Logan to be happy, to let loose and have fun more often. And Logan wants Roman to take responsibility, to be prepared for anything that can happen, he wants to prevent Roman from setting himself up for heartbreak. But neither of them will admit it. 

"Roman you are being completely unnecessary-" Logan tries to get a thought in but the fanciful side just won't stop talking. 

" _Unnecessary?_ I'm trying to make Thomas happy! It's not my fault that  _your_ idea for Thomas' life is completely boring!" he retorts. 

Logan sighs, "Roman, think rationally. All the things you want him to do just might not be possible-"

"Anything is possible, Logan! He-"

"Can I finish  _one_ sentence please?" he snaps. Roman stops talking, surprised by Logan's outburst. "Thank you. Roman, I kind of, somewhat, barely understand where you're coming from, but if Thomas just spends all of his time focusing on his dreams and most fanciful thoughts he'll only get disappointed, he can't listen to you all the time."

"I know, Logan!" Roman huffs, throwing his arms up in the air. "I just- I want him to be able to do what he loves and be surrounded by the ones he loves! Love is important! And he deserves to be in love with what he's doing and be in love with the people around him-"

"Think rationally, Roman! He-"

"No! I just want what's best for him and the ones he loves, I'm just looking out for all of them, Logan! Just like I'm looking out for you, why can't you see that?" Roman admits. His eyes widen when he realizes what he just said. Logan seems to be at a loss for words but quickly tries to regain his composure. 

"Roman, I'm looking out for you, too. If you keep making Thomas go out on whims like this, raising his expectations and fantasizing about improbable outcomes, then you're setting him and yourself up for heartbreak. And I don't want that to happen to either of you. And frankly, Roman, I don't understand why you've taken it upon yourself to look out for me-"

"Because I love you, Logan. I'm in love with you and when people are in love that's what they do," Roman sighs. "I just want to do what's best for Thomas and for you."

Logan seems at a loss for words again and seems frozen, staring at the curtains behind Roman with a bewildered expression. Roman's scared that now might not have been the right time to admit his feelings. "Logan, I-"

"Well," he interrupts. "I suppose that's what I'm doing for you, then, and that this explains why when I am around you I notice a... rise in certain emotions," Logan admits, trying to hide his blushing. Roman lets out a small laugh, that's such a Logan way to admit he has a crush. 

"Just say you love me, Logan," he laughs. 

"Yes, Roman, I love you," he tries to act annoyed and professional but he's blushing and smiling too much. "You're not going to take me as seriously as i want you to, are you?"

"You're blushing so much and it's too cute!" Roman says and kisses Logan's cheek. "Alright, let's stop focusing on what we want individually and try to find a compromise.  It'd be better for Thomas and for us."

Logan blushes even harder when Roman kisses him and he tries to act professionally. "I... uh..." he stammers. "Right."

Roman knows he's supposed to be treating this issue seriously, but Logan's just too cute when he's flustered, so he kisses him passionately, cupping his face with his hands. Logan doesn't reciprocate for a second because he's shocked, but he quickly wraps his arms around Roman. The issue can wait. 


End file.
